


强制【hpss】

by jsdxwtm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsdxwtm/pseuds/jsdxwtm
Kudos: 63





	强制【hpss】

他在颤抖。  
  
不是因为寒冷，而是因为另一个人恶意的触碰。  
  
墨绿色的厚丝绒带紧紧的缠绕在位于双目的位置，他看不到，所以其他的感官格外的清晰敏感，尤其是——触觉。  
  
温热的手指仿佛带着炙热的火焰在苍白冰冷的身躯上灵巧的划过，似乎每一次触碰都能引起他的战栗。那只手，最后恶意的停留在已经高高翘起身体部位。  
  
他想逃离。可——他的双手被牢牢的束缚在背后，坚韧的棉质绳索像织网一样缠绕着他裸露的身躯，他勉强可以站直的代价是手部被绳索高高的吊起，与天花板的固定处连接，因为吊起他的绳索很短，他勉强可以靠脚尖支撑身体的全部重量。逃？稍微大的挣动都会让他的肩胛骨和脚尖感受到撕裂般的痛楚，他只是稍微的瑟缩了一下。  
  
那双手并没有因为他模糊压抑的痛吟而停止活动。感受到前端被玩味的弹了弹，他想向后缩逃离掌控，但也只是徒劳的抖动了一下，随后那个脆弱的地方被大力而快速的抚慰起来。  
  
本就不安定的强行保持着的姿势被瞬间被损毁了。“啊！哈……啊……啊……哈呼……”沙哑模糊的呻吟瞬间高亢起来，他甚至连压抑呻吟都做不到——他的嘴里被塞入了足够大的中空口塞，扣在后脑的皮带有效的将它牢牢地固定，防止被他吐出，无法吞咽的津液顺着白皙的脖颈留下，格外的色情淫靡。快感像炸弹一样在身体中炸开，剧烈的疼痛又强行让他保持着清醒。猛烈的快感在侵蚀着他的理智，他甚至有一瞬间在想——如果可以射出来就好了……但很显然他的主人不会那么慈悲。与身上绳索同款的暗红色细绳紧紧的环绕在根部有效的缩窄了他的射精管，他谨慎的主人依旧不放心的在前端的口中插入了小金属棒阻止任何可能性的发生。  
  
带有情色的呻吟很明显的取悦了他的主人。在被充分的肆意玩弄之后，他的前端终于被大发慈悲的放开了。被快感支配着的强迫性挣扎终于可以停止。他像一条脱水已久的鱼，根本无力支撑身体，但为了防止肩胛骨的断裂不得不强迫自己撑在地面。  
  
他听到一声愉悦的笑。随后脚步声绕到了他的背后。  
  
带有温度的手指触碰到了他的后脖颈，缓慢的向下。他瑟缩着，因为脊背微弓而突出的骨节被缓慢的划过，最后终于抚上了给予他强烈快感的地方。  
  
几分钟前刚刚停止的震动棒依旧安分的插在那里。过于巨大的尺寸让他无法使用自己的力气将震动棒挤出，他每一次下意识地用力尝试只是让他更加感受到疼痛与快感而已。  
  
！被拔出来……了？不……由于精巧的里宽外窄的设计，他的主人只是将窄的部分向外拉扯，然后饶有兴趣的看他被刺激得紧缩，再次将按摩棒吞下，G点被不轻不重的刺激着，他的后面分泌出了更多的液体，被抽插时发出粘腻的声响。  
  
“真是，不知道吃饱的淫荡的小嘴啊。”  
  
低沉的声音贴着耳边传出，他的身体被另一具火热的身体紧紧贴住。他不住的颤抖着，呻吟着，最激烈的挣扎也就只是小幅度的摇动着头而已。他的一条腿被高高的抬起了，全身的重量此时都倚靠在抱着他的男人身上，让疼痛可以有片刻的缓解。但男人接下来的话让他感受到了彻骨的恐惧。  
  
“你知道，什么是强制不射精高潮吗？”  
  
恐惧瞬间攥住了他的心脏——会坏掉的。他想请求主人的怜悯，但他连说话的权力都被剥夺——男人在斯内普模糊的悲鸣中大概听到了几个单词：no……please……  
  
慢条斯理的将斯内普的一条腿用绳索挂在天花板上，男人无视着斯内普最大限度的挣扎，轻快的弹动了几下被挂在乳首上着的铃铛乳夹，看到他因为疼痛的颤抖，无情的将震动棒塞进最深处。  
  
“期待您的表现。”  
  
震动棒瞬间被开到了最高档。肠道被剧烈的搅动着，G点被强烈的撞击着，本就已经被刺激了太多次在高潮边缘的他感受到了前所未有的快感。  
  
眼前闪过一道道白光。他像个不正常的舞者，在被吊起的地方胡乱的挣扎。疼痛已经无法代表什么了。他痉挛着，高潮，高潮，再次高潮。永无止境的快感，比射精强烈太多。好舒服……不……好痛苦……谁来……救救我……  
  
已经不是正常的呻吟了。完全是无意义的嘶吼和带着哭腔的急呼，即使被停止了震动，长时间的刺激余韵仍然支配着他。无法思考，引以为傲的自制力和才智似乎完全的消失了，他只是沉浸在快感里的，淫荡的奴隶而已……  
  
被摘下了遮挡视线的丝绒带的黑色双眼仍然无法聚焦，因为过分的快感而瞳孔放大，眼角被刺激出的泪水被男人爱怜的吻去，他没有任何的反应，只是颤抖着。  
  
最后的印象，是他主人幽深的绿眸，和低沉愉快的声音。  
  
“多谢款待，我的，教授。”


End file.
